Legend of the Colossus
by Tinfox9
Summary: Link goes to the desert, after the mayor requested he go and see why there was a giant gate. Link gets sucked into yet another adventure, this time with some help from another adventurer. Will Link be ale to survive this kind of adventure? Well one things for sure! He's in for one heck of a ride! Rated T for Teen.


Shadow of the colossus and legend of Zelda twilight princess crossover

I do not own shadow of the colossus or twilight princess!

Thanks to my sister, TheSapphireRainAlchemist for double checking any major spelling mistakes.

Chapter 1: The adventure begins.

Somewhere in Kakariko village Link was in bed of course. He was sleeping peacefully until a loud voice woke him up.

"HEEEEEEY LINK!"

Then there was a loud crash as link fell out of bed and tumbled onto the floor and out the door. When he opened his eyes he was on the ground and he saw two familiar faces, Epona and Ilia.

Epona Was next to Ilia, link got up of the ground and sheepishly smiled.

"Link you have to take better care of your horse! What was Epona doing at death mountain*?" she called

"…." Link sighed

"Oh and the Mayor said there was a wired gate in the desert he wanted you to see."

Link nodded and walked over to Epona, got on his horse and set off on another adventure!

.:*Two hours later*:.

Link found himself in front of a huge grey gate with an orb of light in the middle. Link being the curious pointy eared green blob he was, walked forward as he found himself standing on a huge platform. He noticed there was a some kind of sword in the center.

Of course the first thought that came to him was that it was some type of Master Sword, so naturally He made a fist with his hands and then link grabbed the sword.

Link frowned in confusion. This sword was really stuck. He pulled and he pulled but it didn't budge. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he realised something, where did Epona go?

He looked around and he heard a horse from the other side of the gate, was it Epona? Or was it someone or something else?

Link took a step towards the gate, but as he did there was a loud 'roar' from the other side of the gate.

A beam of light shot from the sword and the gates began to open and he was right, on the other side there was Epona but Link knew he had no time to waste, he jumped on Epona and rode off.

But the only question now was… where was the desert?

A few hours later, link and Epona found themselves at the edge of a mountain. They wondered around until they saw a huge bridge leading to a huge temple. In the middle of the bridge Link and Epona where exhausted from going across the bridge but as they made it to the temple it was a dead end.

Link sighed.

But as they turned around the door opened at the temple and allowed them to enter. then they found themselves at an even longer walk down a spiral staircase. Epona carefully followed Link down.

Then _finally_ as they made it down they ended up in a huge hall with huge statues that link thought must represent something. He thought it was a puzzle of some sort.

When they were at the end of the hall they saw someone putting something on what looked to be a Stone table.

Link and Epona hid by a statue that looked like a snake as the person left.

Link investigated the thing on the stones and he found out, there was something underneath the cloth.

Link lifted the cloth off and saw a girl who had her eyes closed. Link didn't know what was going on until he heard a godlike voice coming from the ceiling.

"Ah. Young warier have thou come on thy quest along with him?" it called.

Link shook his head.

"Hm? Well then, you will be better off with him use thy sword to show thou thy way," It said emotionlessly. "Raise it in the air and follow the beam."

Link lifted his Master Sword sword in the air and a beam of light pointed to where the other warrior went.

Link was kind of wondering how long his sword has been able to do that, without him noticing…

Link hopped on Epona and ran off towards the other Warrior.

Author Note

*My sister left Epona on death mountain for a VERY, VERY long time… -_-'

Yes TheSapphireRainAlchemist, I'm talking about you~! :D

Hope you liked my chapter, my sister only helped with any errors she saw. Please tell me what you this!


End file.
